kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Attenmor
Attenmor, as he was nicknamed by Joel, is an Assassin-Type Humandroid created by HackNet that transforms into the Dodo Maldroid. Character History *''to be added'' Personality *''to be added'' Maldroid Form Statistics *'Height:' 191.3 cm *'Weight:' 107.5 kg Attenmor transforms into the Dodo Maldroid by using the Dodo SD Hacker in the Malcoder. Abilities *'Wing Sabers': Twin feather-shaped swords wielded by the Dodo Maldroid in his second body *'Humandroid Hacking': Using a method similar to transforming into a Maldroid, the Dodo Maldroid can corrupt other Humandroids and transform them into Maldrones by piercing them with tendrils. Finishers: *'Hacking Finish': The Dodo Maldroid performs a simultaneous red energy slash with both Wing Sabers. Appearances: Zerone Episodes 7-8, 9 (flashback), 10 - Maximum Dodo Maldroid= Maximum Dodo Maldroid Statistics *'Height:' 191.3 cm *'Weight:' 107.5 kg After accumulating enough data from past experiences, the Dodo Maldroid evolves into the Maximum Dodo Maldroid. It is equipped with chest armor that can withstand the Case Shooter's blasts, three grenade launchers on each shoulder, and smoke bomb launchers on its forearms. The Dodo Maldroid also continues to use the Wing Sabers. Abilities *'Dodo Rapids': Six machine guns installed in the Dodo Maldroid's chest armor that are supplied with bullets by back-mounted magazines. *'Wing Sabers': Twin feather-shaped swords *'Humandroid Hacking': Using a method similar to transforming into a Maldroid, the Dodo Maldroid can corrupt other Humandroids and transform them into Maldrones by piercing them with tendrils. Appearances: Zerone Episodes 11-12 - Hyper Dodo Maldroid= Hyper Dodo Maldroid Statistics *'Height:' 209.9 cm *'Weight:' 131.4 kg Attenmor assumed this further evolution of his Maximum Dodo Maldroid form after assassinating Harrison Ford. He now possesses metal balls that can be thrown at Humandroids within close range to transform them into Dodrones. In addition to the armaments of his previous form, he is equipped with two anti-aircraft guns that are mounted on his head. Abilities *'Helmetroller': A device installed in the Dodo Maldroid's head that allows him to *'Dodo Rapids': Six machine guns installed in the Dodo Maldroid's chest armor that are supplied with bullets by back-mounted magazines. *'Wing Sabers': Twin feather-shaped swords Appearances: Zerone Episodes 12-13 }} Equipment *Malcoder *Dodo SD Hacker Behind the Scenes Portrayal Attenmor is portrayed by Lucas Hedges. Etymology *The Dodo Maldroid is named after the , an extinct species of flightless bird that was endemic to the island of Mauritius and was hunted to extinction by 1662. Notes *The Dodo Maldroid is the first-ever dodo-themed monster in the Kamen Rider series. *The Dodo Maldroid is the first Maldroid to appear again after being destroyed. *Attenmor is the first Humandroid to be restored after being hacked. However, he retained the same directives. *Attenmor is the second Humandroid with the ability to speak coherently as a Maldroid, with the first being C.E.T.H.. *The Dodo Maldroid is the first Maldroid to defeat a Kamen Rider. *The Dodo Maldroid is the first and, so far, only Maldroid to use a finisher. Appearances *''to be added'' Category:Kamen Rider Zerone Category:Zerone Characters Category:Humandroids Category:Maldroids Category:HackNet